


Part of Your World

by zombified419



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Pepper Potts, Curious Loki, Lore - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Avengers, No Iron Man suit, Supernatural element, Tony on Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hates business meets - HATES them - but he owed Pepper and off they went to Cuba. It was totally worth it, though, when a secluded walk on the beach led him to the love of his life. He couldn't have been happier - even with the slight problem of getting said love back to New York. Loki was primarily a swimmer, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, guys! Another installment in the prompt series! I will say that I won't be able to do very many updates for a few weeks. I just got a promotion at work and it's pretty time-constraining.

* * *

Tony Stark hated meetings. He hated meetings almost as much as he hated no coffee in the morning, which was _horrendous._ The only reason he went to them was because of Pepper Potts. 

Tony might have hated meetings, but he was terrified of her more. 

So that brought him here, to the beautiful coast of Cuba. It was a work-related trip, but that hardly mattered. He and Pepper were the representatives for Stark Industries at a somewhat small clean energy seminar, and after Tony gave his third speech and fiftieth hand shake of the day, he was ready to call it quits. 

Tony blatantly ignored the calling of his name from some guy he already forgot the name of (Joe? Jim? Whatever - the ZenTech asshat) as he exited the hotel, finishing up his text to Pepper. 

_Tony, you're really doing this?_

_Yeah, sorry/not sorry. See you at dinner! X_

The genius pushed his mobile into his pocket and kept walking. He left the swimming pool and lounge area and headed for the path to the private beach. All those uptight bigwigs would be inside, and the beach was for guest accommodation only. He shouldn't run in to any locals or anyone from the seminars. 

Tony slipped out of his loafers as soon as he touched sand, picking the shoes up in his hand. The beach was as he'd hoped - deserted - and beautiful. The sun was just beginning to set over crystal blue water, a myriad of hues and depths of blue that Tony had only ever seen on enhanced computer backgrounds. 

They weren't so enhanced, he decided - the shades were pretty spot on. 

Tony took a left and walked the length of the beach. He rolled the legs of his slacks up once the tide began to shift. The water was warm and welcome against his toes. Tony walked slowly and kept an eye on the sunset, trailing lower and lower beside the sea until the sky above him began to tinge purple. 

Tony knew he had walked for an easy thirty minutes away from the hotel. A quick glance over his shoulder proved no one had followed him; even better to watch the sunset alone, then. He found a smooth rock a few feet up from the tides and sat down. He expected the water would eventually reach him, but for the time being he could simply enjoy. 

The soft lap of water evened out Tony's breathing and allowed him to relax for the first time all trip. Pepper wanted them to attend these things together, but really she could do just fine on her own and Tony knew that. She was new(ish) to the game, and so Tony allowed her a few trumps throughout the year. A trip to Cuba just so happened to be one of them. 

Tony leaned back on his elbows and crossed his legs at his ankles. He took a deep breath and let his head fall back; he looked at a dense collection of palm trees and ferns and closed his eyes. The sounds of the water and the soft rustle of branches and the distant cries of wildlife encompassed him, creating a picture in his mind's eye as beautiful as his actual surroundings. 

That's when he heard it. 

It was so soft at first that Tony thought he was imagining things. He opened his eyes and stared behind him, towards the dense vegetation. There couldn't possibly _be_ anything beyond there but thick bramble and mosquitoes he had no intention of finding. 

The music proved otherwise, and Tony found himself pushing away from his warm rock and walking over. The wide branches of the trees cast enough shade and foreboding to dissuade any sane person from progressing, but obviously Cuba had never met someone like Tony Stark. 

After some working and willpower, Tony was able to push through to a semi-hidden path, weathered by age and disuse. The sand was softer there, and cooler. Small sea shells pricked his soles as he walked, but Tony hardly paid it any mind. The further he walked the louder the voice grew, more melodious. There were no words, but the tone was rich and deep and so _sad._ It made Tony yearn beyond a sense he could understand, the sensation so sudden that it stuttered his steps and made his heart swell. 

After several more steps, Tony could just make out the shape of a person. He brushed aside a few more branches and paused, taking a moment to admire the hidden beauty of what he found. 

There was indeed a person in the clearing, sitting atop a rock similar to how Tony had been. His head rested against his shoulders, cascading long black locks that barely grazed the top of the rock. The man's back was to Tony, giving the inventor a few more moments to observe and listen. The stranger's voice was beautiful and rich, a low baritone that simply flowed around and through Tony so subtly that it left him wanting for more. 

Tony decided he needed to know his name and stepped out from where he'd been hiding. "Hey." 

The man turned calmly, as if he had known Tony was there the whole time. His eyes were so _green_ that they practically glowed in the waning light. "Hello, there." 

He had an odd accent, something that Tony couldn't quite place. The greeting urged him to move closer, however. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I overheard you from the beach, and I - " 

"Did you, now?" He man asked, his tone slightly surprised. Even just speaking his voice was enchanting. "How very interesting." 

"Why's that?" Tony asked, unable to help himself. The man smirked, a ghost motion of his lips that disappeared as soon as it came. He rolled over, bracing himself on his elbows with his chin on one fist. The other pulled his hair over his other shoulder before joining the first; Tony swallowed. 

"Not many listen to my song," he answered. "It has been heard, but never listened for." 

Tony furrowed his brows. "Seriously? It sounds fucking amazing." 

The man laughed, the sound almost as beautiful as the song that pulled Tony there. His eyes sparkled with an amusement that Tony immediately felt drawn to. "My thanks." 

Tony smiled, then. "What brings you all the way out here? Are you staying at the resort?" If so, room number, _please._

The man dropped one of his palms flat to the rock and shook his head. "No." 

Tony couldn't help the slight disappointment he felt. "Are you local, then?" 

The man smirked again, that small quirk that belied something more. "You could say that." There was a soft splash that drew Tony's attention. He tilted his head slightly and noticed the shallow pool of ocean water behind the man. The clearing was walled on one side by rocks and boulders, but there seemed to be just enough space for the water to trail in to make the pool; that coupled with the trees along the sides made the entire area into a makeshift grotto. 

"You don't seem like a local," Tony ventured. It was true - the man was not obviously Cuban. He pushed his hands into his pockets and relaxed his posture. "You look more like you'd belong where I'm from." 

The stranger's smirk dipped slightly, his eyes dropping to where his hand pressed against the rock. There was a shift in the air around him, his mood altering more to match the sadness of the song that drew Tony. The genius suddenly felt like a jerk. 

"Hey, sorry," Tony quickly said. The man looked up again, confusion furrowing his brow handsomely. "I didn't mean - " 

"It is fine," he answered, tilting his head to one side. "You are a curious one." 

Tony flashed a quick smile. "Curious enough to earn your name?" 

The man smiled and quirked his eyebrow just as Tony's phone went off. He huffed and drew his mobile free to see a message from Pepper about dinner, prompting him to look over his shoulder. Tony could just make out the sun entirely gone, the light within the grove dwindling. 

"Shit, I'm sorry," Tony cursed, typing an answer back. "I have to get back, but I - " he looked back at the stranger under his lashes, disappointed to already see the man turning away. "I can come back." 

The stranger hummed, sliding from his rock and further into the pool. "Will you, now?" 

"Yeah," Tony answered, suddenly more determined by the drawl of the other's voice. "Yeah, of course. When will you be here? Around the same time?" 

He glanced briefly over his shoulder. "I can be." 

_"Will_ you?" Tony asked. He felt slightly vulnerable, asking a literal random stranger to meet with him again. Not that he hadn't before, but this felt different, somehow. Intimate. 

The man looked towards the rocks where the ocean leaked through, the water catching what little light was left and reflecting it across his face. His cheekbones were high and sharp, and the light left behind enticing shadows across his fair skin. 

"Yes, I will." 

Tony smiled as he looked back. "Good, great. I'll see you tomorrow, then. We'll talk more before the moon comes up, yeah?" 

"Yes," the man answered with his own smile. He turned back to look across the water, seemingly dismissing Tony for another day. The genius wasn't quite ready to go. 

"What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Tony." 

Those green eyes swung on his again, suddenly sharp and bright. "I am Loki." Tony wanted to shake his hand, but something kept him where he was. 

"Alright, Loki," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Loki nodded. "Until then." 

"Yeah," Tony added. He paused for one more moment, drawing in the picture of Loki pressing his back to the rock he had been sitting on. The sunlight was almost entirely gone, forcing Tony to turn away to make it through the foliage before the lack of light caused trouble. 

Tony stepped out onto the main beach a minute or so later, not at all surprised that he could make out Loki's voice again amongst the louder sound of the ocean. Speaking of, he made his way towards the rock he had been sitting on and groaned. 

He'd left his shoes there, and goddammit, the tide whisked them away. Tony sighed, glad he'd packed an extra pair. Tomorrow he would wear his flip flops and _not_ leave them abandoned, regardless of how enticing Loki was. 

* * *

The next day, Tony was a mess. Horribly distracted at best, and he hardly slept at all the night before. Sure he had played his part with Pepper for the partners at dinner and stole away to his room as soon as he could, but still he couldn't rest. He tossed and turned and eventually ended up on his balcony. Tony looked towards where he had met Loki, the grotto fresh in his mind but entirely hidden from view. The mysteries surrounding that man were just the distraction he needed from his stupid work shit but not from sleep. As he looked on, he almost swore he could still hear that mournful song. 

Pepper commented on his state after the beginning of the break for lunch. He sat through everything with his sunglasses on just in case he began to doze. 

"Are you alright?" She whispered, touching his elbow. Tony looked towards her and felt guilty for the worry in her eyes, but he didn't think he could fully explain his behavior. 

"Sure I am, Pep," he answered with a smile. Her brows furrowed (he never really could get away with lying to her) and her lips pressed in a thin line. 

"I don't believe you," Pepper concluded. She folded her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow. "You're telling me right now." 

Tony sighed. He didn't want to tell her _exactly_ why he couldn't sleep, but he knew of a sure fire way to evade. "I was just wrapped up in my own head. This is the longest I've been away from my lab, you know." Pepper looked unimpressed. "What, I'm serious! Insomnia is just making me its bitch right now." 

His PA sighed and smiled softly. "Well, if that's it - " 

"It is," he answered, taking and squeezing her hand. "I'm sure I'll be fine soon." 

Pepper squeezed back. "Good; let's go eat, then." 

Tony walked beside her to the luncheon room, his guilt flaring up again. He wasn't sure why, exactly, he couldn't tell her what he'd found on the beach. Something was holding him back in that same odd way that something had drawn him to Loki. Maybe after talking to Loki again he would be able to. Tony hated keeping secrets from Pepper; she was more than just his employee, she was his best friend and the closest thing he still had to family. Because of that, Tony knew she would understand why even if he didn't himself. 

The rest of the day trickled slowly away until Tony was finally free to steal off to the beach. He changed from his stuffy slacks and suit to something more suited - soft white drawstring 'beach' pants (seriously the name) with a matching white shirt and the flip flops he would _not_ be taking off. 

Pepper waved at him from where she lounged by the pool as he strode by. "Walking on the beach again?" She asked, looking at him through her shades. Tony nodded. 

"Yeah; helps clear my mind," he answered. Truthfully, he was happy to notice. 

Pepper smiled and leaned back against the lounge chair. "Don't get lost." 

"I won't!" He called, already opening the gate to the beach. He knew exactly where he was going anyway, and this time he wouldn't waste time sightseeing. 

Tony walked until he found the rock that banished his loafers and paused, looking to see if perhaps they had washed up a few feet away. His hunt was distracted, however, by the same sound he heard the night before. Tony's stomach flipped _\- he really came back -_ as he abandoned his futile search and instead looked for the path he took previously. 

Tony found it with little trouble and walked quietly, enjoying the melody. Loki's voice was still rich and deep and comforting, but the tone was still saddened. Tony wanted to ask what could possibly upset him, and, who's ass did he need to kick to end it. 

He came upon Loki the same as before, pausing to appreciate the sight. The pale man lounged against the rock again, his lower half beneath the water. He rested his chin in one palm as his other hand traced idle shapes on the rock while he hummed. The sight was beautiful - the sunlight fell through breaks in the leaves to dance across the grotto, accenting Loki as the jewel in the middle. It darkened his hair with shadows and brightened his skin with light, taking Tony's breath away. He certainly hoped Loki wasn't too attached to Cuba. 

"Hey," Tony finally called, slightly embarrassed by the deepening of his voice. He swallowed and smiled, stepping fully from the path. Loki looked up, his eyes still so bright, and smiled softly. 

"My, you are early," he drawled, crossing his arms over the rock. Tony shrugged. 

"So are you," he observed. Loki lifted one shoulder elegantly to match the shrug Tony had given. 

"Perhaps I never left," he answered lightly. Tony blinked, making Loki's smile turn mischievous. 

"Don't tell me you slept out here," Tony asked seriously, stepping towards Loki. Before he had lingered closer to the trees; today, he wanted to be much, _much_ closer. 

Loki shook his head, his smile still lingering. "No, and I did not stay." He leaned over the other side of the rock away from Tony, giving the inventor a wonderful view of his naked chest. The muscles bunched and pulled as he twisted, making Tony swallow, until he came back into view. "I believe these belong to you?" 

Tony looked away from his eyes to his hands, suddenly surprised to see his loafers from the day before. "My loafers! How did you - ?" 

Loki shook his head and beckoned Tony with a curling index finger. Tony willed himself forward until he stood over the rock Loki lounged on. The man offered his shoes up, which Tony took gently, before crossing his arms over the rock again and smiling up at him. "My secret." 

Tony blinked, looking from first his shoes and then to Loki. "These were washed out to sea. Did they come back on your way or something?" His curiosity was getting the better of him. The shoes weren't wet, debunking his own statement but not his curiosity. Maybe they had washed up after he left and Loki found them and set them out to dry? 

Loki just continued to smile and didn't answer. Tony furrowed his brow but didn't press. He set his newly reacquired shoes down on the soft sand and sat on the rock with Loki. The other tilted his head slightly to still hold his gaze but made no move to leave. 

"Tell me about yourself," he asked, eyes bright. "I would like to know about you, Tony." 

Tony nodded - he could talk, sure. Perhaps, in exchange, he would learn more about Loki. He began with his company and explained what he did. When he touched on the unlimited clean energy, Loki's eyes lit up. He asked calculated questions, things only someone entirely new to the topic would ask. Tony answered them all and explained most of the science behind it, too. Loki devoured all of his answers and comments eagerly. It made Tony smile - Loki sounded a lot like he did whenever he found something incredibly interesting. He wanted to know all about it, and it seemed Loki shared the same appetite for knowledge as he. 

Tony then moved to his home in New York, his flat in Stark Tower. He asked if Loki had ever been, to which the man shook his head. Tony smiled and began to describe a world exactly opposite of Cuba. 

"Imagine the tallest buildings you could ever think of, all in one place," he said. Tony loved the way Loki's eyes lit up as he spoke. "Instead of trees and rocks, buildings made of steel and glass that light the night like stars in the sky." He waved his hand for emphasis, having always been someone who spoke with his entire body. Loki tracked the motion with a smile, his eyes softening as they settled back to hold Tony's gaze. "The best view is the highest you could get, which is the roof of my tower. You can literally see for miles on a clear night. Reds and greens and blues, blinking lights - it's amazing." 

"It sounds like you lead a wonderful life," Loki said softly, his chin resting on his palm. Tony grinned sheepishly, feeling a bit of heat raising up his neck. 

"Sometimes," he answered, his grin softening. "Why don't you take the reigns? Tell me about Loki." 

Loki sighed and dropped his gaze to the rock. There was a sudden sadness there that wasn't before that left Tony scrambling. "If you want to," he added quickly. "Otherwise, I can just keep going." 

Loki met his gaze again. "That is noble of you," he began. "However, it is only fair that I concede as well." Loki paused, as if to decide what and how much to share. 

"I do live here," he answered after a moment. "A little further away, but not far. I have been traveling to this grotto for several years, now. You are the second person I have ever met." 

Tony blinked. "Only the second person you've met here?" Loki paused before shaking his head no. Tony blinked again. "Only the second person you've met _ever?"_

"Yes," Loki answered softly. "Do you find that strange?" 

"That depends on the variables," Tony said. "Of which I know I'm missing some." 

Loki smiled, then. "You remember I said that many hear my song, but few listen to it?" Tony nodded. "You are the first to actually _listen;_ the one before merely heard." 

Tony felt like he still wasn't getting a straight answer, but the only way to find out was to ask directly, and well, Tony was nothing except painfully direct. "Loki, what do you mean?" 

Loki pushed away from the rock, making Tony flinch. Was he about to leave? Had Tony pushed too far? Every possible scenario rushed through his mind except the one - the very obvious _one_ that Loki was totally using to literally blow his mind. 

"I have heard stories from those of my kind that speak to land dwellers; they say we are believed to lure travelers and sailors to their deaths by our songs," Loki said, pulling himself fully up on the rock. Tony felt his eyes widen. "It is lore, I can assure you. We are peaceful. However, the one before you did not think so. He found me and attempted to kill me before I could him, in his words." Loki waved a hand in the air to dismiss it, his tone amused. Tony couldn't tear his eyes away. "You did not mind my song, Tony. If anything, it seems to have drawn you to me." 

At his name, Tony looked up to meet Loki's gaze. His eyes danced with mirth and curiosity, the green brighter than ever before. Tony quirked a smile, his initial shock beginning to dwindle. "You could say that." 

Loki smiled back at him, shuffling further back on the rock until they were side by side. He dropped a hand to his lap and brushed away what looked like traces of seaweed. "Tony, I want to ask - have you met another, or am I your first?" 

Tony trailed his gaze along Loki, now fully free of water. From his torso up, he was definitely human. He was lithe but strong and taunt; about three inches below his navel it began. Scaling, or what Tony was pretty sure it was, folded carefully one over the next. It encompassed Loki from his hipbones down to where his feet would have been, where a wide red fin was instead. All of his scaling was a deep red with a shimmer of gold - oddly enough, Tony's favourite combination. 

He pretended to think, both to tease Loki and to give himself some time to absorb meeting _a fucking mermaid._ "You know, I can safely say you're the first." 

Loki smiled brightly, his teeth white and, well, _normal._ Tony kind of expected fangs. "It is a shame you aren't my first, then." 

Tony really couldn't be blamed for the direction his mind went with that phrase, so he just smiled back. "I'll agree with that. So that's how you got my shoes, huh?" 

Loki nodded. "After you left, I did as well. I quite literally swam into them as they sank." 

Tony laughed at the image of Loki bumping his nose into his loafers. "Sorry for that." 

Loki chuckled as well, the sound still as beautiful as before. "I can say I've had worse." Tony laughed again and shook his head. Loki was definitely something. 

They settled into a companionable silence, looking out from the rock they shared over the ocean. Tony looked at it in a new light now, his knowledge of what lies beneath the waves entirely skewed. Having met Loki, he fully believed there was more to this world than just what science could explain. Granted the evolution made sense, but Tony was openly enjoying the feeling of an unknown. Normally he would drive himself crazy trying to decipher any and everything, but he didn't feel frenzied by this. Loki was real; he was sitting directly beside him as they watched a sunset, and even with his lack of sleep, Tony didn't believe he was hallucinating. 

But he could never be too sure. 

"Hey," he said softly, breaking the serene silence between them. Loki tilted his head to show he was listening. "Can I - and, I'm not trying to be weird or anything, but - could I, maybe, uh, touch...you?" 

Loki turned to face him, but Tony pointedly didn't look. His request came out way lamer than he'd been aiming for, especially since Loki was _still_ stunning and normally he had, like, no problem talking to gorgeous people because he was _Tony fucking Stark,_ but he supposed he could cut himself some slack because, well, Loki was _a fucking mermaid -_

"Yes," Loki said, halting all of Tony's doubts. He looked over and blinked, feeling heat raise up his neck. 

"If that's, like, too much, please don't - " God, he sounded like a stuttering teenager with a crush. 

"Would it be too much to admit that I want you to?" Loki countered, again halting any and all of Tony's fumbling. 

"No," Tony said, his throat suddenly feeling dry. He swallowed and shifted to fully face Loki, his legs hanging off the side of the rock. During their chat he'd taken off his flip flops (safely - he checked first), leaving his feet bare. His toes grazed the tip of Loki's fin, barely touching the water. Loki didn't flinch or pull away, giving Tony the little bit of courage he needed. 

He felt his heart rate increase as he lowered his palm to where Loki's thigh would have been. The scales were smooth and damp and warmed from the sun. Tony smiled quickly and glanced at Loki - he wore a smile himself, but softer. He inclined his head to silently urge Tony to explore. 

Tony didn't have to be told twice. 

Tony ran his palm slowly along the scales, enjoying the smoothness. When he slid his hand back up, he felt the ridges of each scale ripple. Loki shifted, and Tony could immediately feel the muscles beneath press up against him. He grinned, feeling giddy as he traced a few of the scales with his fingertips. "You're amazing, you know?" 

Loki chuckled, the sound reverberating through his body and shaking his scales. The motion tickled Tony's fingers. "I can say the same of you." 

Tony smiled and looked back to Loki. He knew Loki had been watching him the entire time, but he didn't mind. "You win, though. I mean, _obviously."_

Loki chuckled again. "I suppose." 

"Loki," Tony began, dropping his gaze back to where his hand had settled. He wondered if Loki could feel his palm shake. "Can I - would it be too presumptuous of me to ask if I could kiss you?" 

Loki tilted his head again, this time in curiosity. "I would think not, but I'm afraid I don't know what that is." 

Tony blinked and looked up to see if Loki was lying. He wasn't, his eyes bright and calm. Tony felt his heart beat just a little faster. "I can show you, if you'd like." 

"I would," Loki answered immediately. "Show me, please." 

Tony nodded and swallowed, feeling his heart _still_ race. He inched slightly closer, sliding his palm over to Loki's other side to pull him closer as well. Loki allowed it, dropping his left hand over Tony's. Tony brought his other hand up to Loki's face, tucking back a few strands of hair behind his ear. 

"Ready?" He whispered, now just a few inches from Loki's lips. It was mostly to be courteous, but partially Tony was asking himself. Loki nodded, and Tony took the plunge and closed the distance to press their lips together. 

Tony really shouldn't have been amazed at how wonderfully their lips slid together, but he was. Loki gasped slightly but didn't pull away; Tony wanted to take the movement as an invitation but refrained. If this really was Loki's first kiss, then he sure as hell wasn't going to ruin it for a little tongue. 

After a brief hesitation, Loki pressed back. His lips were soft and pliant, if a little searching. Loki learned from the tentative pressure Tony applied and adapted it for himself, surprising Tony when he suddenly wasn't in charge of the direction of the kiss. Loki angled his head just slightly and applied the _right_ amount of pressure that Tony actually moaned. 

The sound must have surprised Loki because a laugh bubbled up between them; his lips spread into a smile he couldn't fight. Tony felt himself smile right back as Loki's chuckle disrupted the kiss, the laughter traveling through him to warm Tony's chest. Loki pulled back but Tony followed, pressing once more against those smiling lips. 

Tony's smile grew when he opened his eyes again and watched Loki lick his lips. "That was a kiss?" He asked, bringing his fingers up to Tony's face. 

"Yeah," Tony answered, turning to press his lips against Loki's fingers in a soft peck. "What did you think?" 

Loki smiled and traced the sharp edges of Tony's facial hair. "This tickled." 

Tony grinned. "It can, sometimes." 

Loki hummed and trailed along his jaw, then his neck, and came to rest on the slight jut of his clavicle through the thin shirt. "Can we do it again?" 

Tony swallowed, watching Loki's eyes drop to where his throat worked. "Yeah." 

This time, Loki leaned forward. He pressed his lips to where he watched Tony's throat bob, breathing warm air as he followed the trail his finger had. His lips were soft and cool on Tony's skin, and as he again reached Tony's lips, the genius pulled his body until he could feel the press of scales through his drawstring pants. 

The kiss was as soft and languid as before; Tony allowed Loki to take control and explore, occasionally tilting his chin for a better angle. His heart hammered in his chest and his palms shook, but Tony never pulled away. He rubbed along Loki's flank, trailing the meeting of skin and scale along his hipbone. Loki tentatively gave a lick and Tony was not at all ashamed of the lewd sound he made. 

Loki pulled back at the sound and smiled. "Am I doing fine?" 

_"Yeah,"_ Tony breathed. "Better than fine. You sure you haven't done this before?" 

"I have been told I am a quick learner," Loki answered. Tony snorted. 

"Understatement, but okay," he leaned in for a soft peck and sighed. The sun was already almost gone and the sky was definitely turning dark. It was a shame, because Tony wanted nothing more than to ignore it and stay with Loki. But Pepper would be worried, and he didn't doubt she would be able to find him if she tried. 

"Loki, I have to go," he muttered. 

"I understand," Loki answered quietly. He took Tony's hand from his side and held it in both of his. "Can you return?" 

"Yes," Tony said without hesitation. "I can come back tomorrow, same time. Will you be here?" 

"I can be," Loki teased, a coy smile curling his lips. Tony smiled back. 

"Will you?" He asked, echoing their conversation from the night before. 

"Yes, I will," Loki answered. Tony's smile grew as he leaned forward for another quick kiss, surprising himself with how much he just wanted to touch Loki. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, to which Loki nodded. He reluctantly pulled away from him and slipped his flip flops on. Tony stooped to grasp his loafers and waved slightly, his gaze lingering on Loki. 

The waning light caught his scales and set them to shimmer red and gold, and Tony was pretty sure he was in love. Loki was beautiful and special, something only Tony could have. Walking away then was simple, but he already knew leaving the island after the seminar would be anything but. If Loki were willing, he'd find a way. 

"Have a good night, Tony," Loki said, shaking him from his thoughts. Tony nodded. 

"You, too," he said with a smile. Tony was aware of exactly how much he'd been smiling, knowing full and well the reason for it. He waved again, his stomach flipping when Loki did the same. 

Tony turned and headed for the beach, feeling Loki's eyes on him as he walked. He pushed aside branches and stepped lightly, the path yielding and giving him no trouble. As he reached the white sand of the beach, he could hear Loki begin to sing again. This time, the song wasn't quite as melancholy as before. 

Tony met Pepper for dinner in the foyer, holding up his shoes. "Gotta run to the room first." 

"Are those the loafers you lost yesterday?" She asked, falling into step beside him. "I thought you said the tide took them out." 

"Yeah," he answered, smiling. "Guess I had a little help." 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's late but has a sweet way to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DEAD! Thank you all for your patience - I had that promotion that ate up all of my time, and between that and friends and family from out of state coming down, well, I'm sure you all can see where my free time went. I'm going to try my damnedest to get back into the swing of things, so let me know what you all think!!

* * *

Tony was pissed - actually, pissed was an understatement. Tony was _livid._ Joe/Jim/Carl/asshat from ZenTech had _detained_ him. Literally. Tony had one foot out of the door when he called for him. Tony just kept going, ignoring him as he had been for the entire seminar, but the man had the _audacity_ to follow him nearly to the beach! 

Tony put on his best press smile and listened to all the idiot had to offer (which is _nothing)_ until nearly an hour had passed and Tony knew he was late. Late to meet Loki. Who, for all Tony knew, may not even _be_ there now, because of this idiot. Tony shifted his weight to one foot and subtly pulled out his mobile. He needed to bail. 

"Sorry to do this, champ, but Pepper has something the company emailed over that I have to see," he said, pitching his best disappointed tone. ZenTech Douche frowned. 

"It can't wait? Mr. Stark, I've been trying to speak to you all weekend - " 

"It can't, and arrange something with Miss Potts," Tony cut off, turning to head for the resort. He may have sounded shorter than he intended, but _fuck him._ Tony ignored his calling and entered the outside foyer of the hotel, bee-lining for the concierge desk. He pulled his phone out and pretended to speak to Pepper as the Fuckwad of ZenTech walked into the hotel. Tony watched until the man was around the corner and well away before turning to the woman who may or may not have been judging him. 

"Hello," he said sweetly, tucking his mobile away. "I need to order something to be brought out here." 

"Certainly, Mr. Stark," she said pleasantly, smiling. So maybe she _hadn't_ been judging him. "What would you like?" 

Tony pointed out his order from the poolside service menu, directing one order to be sent to Pepper's room as an early apology for sending that asshole up there. The lady put in his order and assured it would only be a few minutes, but Tony felt antsy. 

He was late; usually, it was no change in behaviour for him, but that was when he _wanted_ to be late. Right now, he didn't. He would rather be shot and wear a prosthetic his whole life than be late. 

A tan man in white clothes brought out his order; Tony tipped him and the concierge woman generously before heading for the pool and the beach beyond. 

Tony kicked out of his flip flops as soon as his feet touched warm sand, pausing only to pick them up before sprinting off down the beach. He wasn't out of shape by any means - working in his lab and his weekly jogs with Rhodey saw to that - but those people on the informercials made running on a beach look _easy._ Tony's legs and chest burned before that little rock even came into sight. 

He paused and huffed, swallowing lungful after lungful of air to get himself under control. This was ridiculous, _he_ was ridiculous, before he decided he really didn't care and set back off at a grueling pace. 

Ten minutes later, he was there. Tony paused again to control himself, his chest heaving. He hoped he wasn't too late; fuck, if he was _too late_ and Loki was gone, Tony would personally see to the demise of ZenTech. Hell, he might decide to ruin it faster than his three year plan for Hammer Tech. What's three years when Tony's whole life was ruined in an hour? 

As his breathing slowed, Tony straightened up. Either way, he had to know. He headed into the brush, pushing back branches that seemed hell-bend on making sure he couldn't get through. Tony finally made it to the grotto and groaned. Loki wasn't there. 

"Loki?" He called, stepping further for a better view. He walked around the rock Loki usually sat on, hoping he may just be out of sight. There was no such luck for Tony, it seemed. The genius sighed and sat down on the rock, defeated. Fuck that guy. 

"I'm going to _kill_ that fucker," he growled, running an annoyed hand through his hair. 

"Violence does not seem to suit you." 

Tony practically jumped a foot in the air at the grotto's answer, spinning around when he heard a shallow splash. Loki worked his way between the rocks protecting the small pool from the ocean and settled into the water. Watching Loki swim just the short distance to the rock was breathtaking. He pulled himself up the same as he did the night before, his fin resting just within the water, and pushed back his wet hair. It clung to his neck and shoulders and back; Tony loved the look of it, impossibly darker than when it was dry. 

"Hello," Loki said after he was settled, a small smile on his lips. Tony regained some of his composure and smiled back. 

"Hey," he responded, trying not to watch the drops of water run down Loki's neck. "You came back." 

"So did you," Loki commented, leaning back on the rock. He braced himself with his elbows and stretched; Tony really couldn't be blamed for sweeping an appreciative gaze along his entire body. 

"I'm sorry for being late," Tony answered after a moment. "Some idiot was trying to pitch me for funding." 

"What was it for?" Loki asked, looking over and genuinely curious. Tony loved it. 

"I wasn't listening," he replied, enjoying Loki's breathy chuckle. "I was angry and distracted." 

"What by?" Loki asked again. Tony swallowed. 

"You," Tony said truthfully. "You're all I can think about when I leave, Loki. I was worried you wouldn't be here when I finally got away from him." 

"I wasn't far," Loki assured, looking over to his little entrance between the rocks. "You are on my mind as well." 

Tony sat down beside him and dropped his flip flops. "Yeah?" 

Loki looked over, his green eyes bright. "Yes." 

Tony smiled quickly, moving just a little closer. "In a good way?" 

"Yes," Loki said again, smiling softly. "I want you to kiss me." 

"I can do that," Tony muttered, bringing up a hand to lightly trail along Loki's cheek and then cup his chin. His skin was chilled from the water but so soft; Tony caught a stray drop of water with his thumb and rubbed it away. "Ready?" 

"Yes," Loki whispered. Tony's smile softened at his breathy tone, filling him with a hope that the influence Loki had over him may just be a two-way street. Loki fingered along Tony's collar, alternating smoothing and tugging on the fabric. The action was nervous, something Tony found truly adorable. He slid just a little closer and Loki's eyes fell shut, his lips relaxing to a slight pout that made Tony's belly warm. 

Tony knew he could wait - he could wait forever just to memorize the image Loki presented, beautiful and waiting for him in the most delicate way - but he wouldn't do that. He had already been so late, and he found it a wonder that Loki had even _stayed._

Besides, Tony Stark was known for his generosity. 

Loki sighed when Tony finally pressed their lips together, his grip tightening on the genius' collar. Tony trailed his fingers along Loki's jaw to move to the back of his neck. His hair still held water but was amazingly soft to the touch. Tony worked his fingers through the black locks and squeezed gently. A sound that equated to a moan fell from Loki's lips, making Tony smirk slightly. _Hair pulling - a plus._

Loki angled his chin to press his lips harder, turning the kiss from slightly innocent to heated in a matter of seconds. Tony ran with it, nipping lightly at Loki's full bottom lip and soothing it with his tongue. The other man alternated between moans and sighs that went straight to Tony's groin each time. If he wasn't careful, Tony was sure he'd end up pulling Loki into his lap - 

"Oh!" He said, breaking the kiss. Loki hummed and blinked, his eyes hazy and dilated. Tony gave a quick apology peck that Loki tried to follow, making Tony grin and his belly flip. "Sorry." 

"Is anything the matter?" Loki asked, his voice husky from their kiss. Tony swallowed and shook his head, not entirely trusting himself when Loki looked practically _high_ and still leaning into him. Loki blinked a few times until his eyes turned sharp again; Tony kind of missed the debauched look. Once Loki's attention was on him again, he smiled. 

"No, everything's fine," Tony began, looking down at the package he'd forgotten in his excitement to see Loki again. The mermaid's eyes dropped to his lap as well and widened in surprise. Apparently he hadn't noticed it, either. 

"I got something for you," Tony continued. "To apologize for being late." 

"Tony." God, Tony _loved_ it when Loki said his name in that breathy sigh. "How kind of you; however, I have nothing to offer - " 

"Nope," Tony said immediately. Loki closed his lips and blinked. Tony grinned and tapped Loki's nose. "That's not how gifts work. You don't have to exchange anything; a gift is free." 

Loki blinked when Tony tapped his nose, dipping his head as colour tinged his cheeks. He was beautiful. "Then I thank you." 

"Don't thank me just yet," Tony grinned. He untied the string holding the box together and tucked it into his pocket. "I don't know if you'll like it." 

"Any gift from you I shall enjoy," Loki answered honestly. It was Tony's turn to blush. Heat tickled his neck as he grinned, albeit lopsidedly, making Loki's smile soften. 

"Well, ah, I hope so," Tony said, stealing a look up at Loki from beneath his lashes. Loki was still smiling, which was a plus, as Tony lifted the lid to show what was inside. He slid the box over to Loki's lap, making the man tilt his head. 

"I - " he paused, turning the box around to face him. "What are they?" 

"Strawberries dipped in chocolate," Tony announced. Loki glanced at him briefly, his eyes asking a question. "Go ahead and try one; they're for you." 

Loki nodded mutely, staring down at the half dozen white-and-black dipped red berries. He rotated the box at an angle before lifting it eye level for a closer look. Tony felt a smile blossom as he watched Loki survey the box and its contents. After a few minutes passed and Loki still hadn't eaten one, Tony took pity on him and dropped one of his hands to cover Loki's. 

"I - I apologize, Tony," Loki blurted when Tony touched him. He carefully passed the box back to Tony's lap and looked away. "I do not know how to 'try one'." 

Tony chuckled. "No, no need - I should have explained." Tony picked up one of the darker dipped berries by the green leaves and offered it to Loki. "Strawberries are food; they're to eat." Loki looked over carefully, his eyes still downcast. A light flush dusted his cheeks that was beginning to match the red of his kiss-swollen lips. _He's embarrassed._ "Go ahead." 

Loki nodded quickly and leaned forward. Before Tony could react, Loki wrapped his lips around the end of the strawberry and took a slow bite. Tony swallowed, that not _at all_ being what he expected, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. Loki drew back and chewed thoughtfully, bringing his fingers up to catch a drop of red juice. Tony shuffled slightly as Loki's eyes widened and sought his. He offered a lopsided smile, still holding the half eaten strawberry in one hand. 

"What do you think?" He asked, trying to ignore how raspy his voice sounded. If he wasn't careful, he might just have to steal Loki away when he left. 

"Delicious," Loki said, smiling. Tony offered the rest of what he still held; Loki nodded and ate it, his lips brushing Tony's fingers. The genius swallowed again - _hard._

"Thank you, Tony," Loki said when he was finished. Tony shook his head and dropped the top in the corner of the box's lid. "That was...?" 

"A strawberry," Tony answered once he felt he could. "That one was dark chocolate." 

"Cho-co-late..." Loki mimicked, licking his lips. "Is this a typical meal for you?" 

Tony laughed. "No, not really. It's a dessert." 

"Dessert?" Loki asked, tone curious. 

"Yeah," Tony answered, running a hand through his hair. "It's something you enjoy occasionally, after a meal. It's a delicacy." 

"Ah," Loki replied, recognition in his voice. "I understand." 

"Do you have something like that?" 

Loki nodded. "Yes. There is a small island further out where land dwellers do not live with a tree like these. After a storm, the wind and water knock loose what I have learned to be 'fruit'." Loki paused. "It is shaped oddly and floats on water." 

"That's kind of what strawberries are, but these grow underground," Tony said. Loki nodded again, looking down at the box with a quiet longing. It made Tony smile. "Would you like another?" 

"Ah, yes," Loki answered. Tony took liberty to pick up another after Loki didn't, assuming the man would believe hand feeding to be the way these were eaten. He was right on most levels; Tony offered a white chocolate dipped one this time, smiling when Loki ate the entire thing in one bite. If Loki though Tony had to feed these _to_ him or they couldn't be eaten, then, well, Tony wasn't going to correct him. 

"Will you have one?" Loki asked. There was just one left, dipped in white and drizzled with dark. Tony glanced down, slightly surprised that they'd almost gone through them all. He looked up to offer it to Loki but stopped. There was a quiet question in his green eyes, one Tony was sure he understood. He licked the dried strawberry juice from his fingers and dropped his hands to their rock. 

"Only if you feed it to me," Tony answered coyly, winking. Loki smiled and pulled the box to his lap to take the final berry. He pinched back the leaves as Tony had done and brought it to Tony's smiling lips. 

"For you," he whispered, making Tony's smile grow. He took the entire berry in with one bite, right down to the leaves. Loki hummed and dropped the cap into the box with the rest as Tony chewed. When he looked back up, there was a subtle heat there that had Tony's heart pounding. 

"Thank you," he said once he was done chewing. Loki had never looked away, watching the entire time with that heated gaze. 

"No, I thank you," Loki answered softly. He touched Tony's lips lightly with his fingers, wiping away strawberry juice that he promptly licked from his fingers. 

Tony couldn't help it - he surged forward and claimed Loki's coy lips, slightly stained from the strawberries. Loki didn't gasp from surprise like Tony had expected from his slightly shy demeanor; instead he pressed back with fervor, enticing a groan from Tony that had the genius sliding closer until their chests were pressed together. 

Loki gripped tightly at Tony's shirt, keeping the contact almost desperately. Tony licked his way into Loki's mouth and swallowed his moan. Loki tasted like the Caribbean - bright and warm and sweet; the strawberries and chocolate added an extra layer that Tony couldn't get enough of, spurring the genius to kiss deeper and hold tighter. 

He couldn't hold his breath forever, forcing Tony to reluctantly draw back. Their hungry kisses turned to soft pecks as Tony and Loki's chest heaved alike, attempting to regain the oxygen they both desperately needed. Tony chuckled when Loki released his shirt and attempted to smooth down the wrinkles his grip had caused. 

"Pepper is definitely going to be suspicious of me now," he mumbled, leaning for another kiss. 

"What is Pepper?" Loki asked, tracing the shape of Tony's goatee between soft kisses. 

"She's the person I came here with," Tony answered. Loki's expression shifted to a mix of confusion and hurt that Tony immediately disliked. He hurried to fix his error: "She's my best friend and sister; she's family." 

Loki immediately relaxed. "I have a brother, but I assume your sister isn't a blithering idiot." 

There was an underlying bitterness there that Tony planned to ask about later. Instead he laughed, making Loki relax further. "She's the smartest person I know. I think you'd like her." 

Loki hummed. "If she is anything like you, I believe you are correct." 

A pang of jealousy flared up in Tony's chest but he ignored it. "Would you like to meet her?" 

Loki paused, his fingers stilling on Tony's collar and chin. "Do you trust her?" 

"Yes," Tony said without hesitation. Loki smiled softly, leaning forward for a tender kiss that made Tony sigh. 

"I would," Loki answered. 

Tony smiled and kissed him again - having Pepper on his side would be perfect. She was the best problem-solver he knew. 

* * *

"No." 

"Oh come _on!"_ Tony whined. 

Pepper directed her bright blue eyes at him, narrowed with annoyance and clearly unveiled betrayal. "I said _no."_

"Why? I didn't even get to the good part," Tony huffed. Pepper frowned and set aside her silverware, the metal clinking lightly on the porcelain plate. Tony hadn't seen her at all after he returned from Loki the night before. The genius didn't give it too much thought, still in a strawberry-and-kisses haze that left no room in his thoughts for where his best friend might have been. 

"Perhaps it has to do with you dropping Carl on me, _unexpectedly,_ I'll add - he wouldn't leave me alone for hours!" 

"But I - " 

"Yes, the strawberries were nice but _not_ worth four hours of my time," she hissed. Tony cowed his head slightly, his guilt intensifying. Sure, he should have known what to expect by sending her off to the wolves, but he knew it was for a good reason. He just needed to convince Pepper of that, too. 

"I'm sorry, Pep," he said softly, looking up and searching for her eyes. "I had a good reason, a _very_ good reason, and I want to share it with you." 

"So say it," she answered, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. They were breaking for lunch and thus were very much _not_ alone. A quick glance told Tony they had more attention than he'd like, prompting him to lean forward. 

"I can't." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'd rather show you," he answered, his voice lowering again. "You'll never believe me unless I show you." 

That _finally_ got Pepper's attention. For all their years together, Pepper had never once not believed him, be it some harebrained scheme cooked up at five in the morning or a concise business proposition that only she trusted that ended for the better. Tony had never steered her wrong nor hid anything. She was family, after all. 

"Why can't you just tell me?" She asked, matching his low tone. There was a pique of interest in her eyes that had Tony mentally cheering. 

"There's too many people here," Tony answered. "We'll leave right after the seminar for today, yeah? I'll show you." 

Pepper blinked then nodded, but there was a slight edge to her tone that Tony didn't think either of them believed. "This better be good, Stark." 

A few more hours passed before Tony stole Pepper away, artfully dodging Carl ("That asshole made me late yesterday." "Who, Carl?" "Oh is that his name? What kind of a name is _Carl,_ anyway?") from ZenTach and making the familiar trek to the beach. He held the gate for Pepper as she walked behind him and only paused to remove his flip flops afterwards. 

Tony was glad he had convinced Pepper to change beforehand; he doubted her stilettos would help in all this sand. After they walked in silence for nearly ten minutes, Pepper finally spoke. 

"Okay, we're far enough from everyone now," she said, stepping lightly around a few hermit crabs. "Can I get a hint?" 

Tony tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think so." A pause was followed by a slow grin from Tony. "How about this - twenty questions to guess. I'll answer in only yes or no." 

A snort from his best friend was all he needed to know there was a smile on her face. "Alright, professor. Give me a second." 

Tony and Pepper carried on in the soft sand; Tony felt pretty good about his guessing game. Pepper was smart, breathtakingly so, but his true prize was far too far fetched for even her broad mind. No doubt they would get to Loki far before half the questions were asked. 

"Ready?" She asked, looking over and waiting for Tony's answering nod. "Is it alive?" 

"Yes." 

"Is it a mammal?" 

Tony hesitated, licking the inside of one tooth. Technically, Loki was _half_ mammal. A technicality was enough for Tony, so he nodded. "Yes." 

"Oh did you find dolphins?" Pepper gushed, grabbing Tony's arm. He looked over and grinned at her sparkling eyes. 

"No, and that totally counts," he teased, grinning wider at Pepper's pout. "Next?" 

"Fine - is it a person?" 

Tony drew a subtle breath. "Yes." 

"A woman?" Pepper's eyebrow lifted elegantly. _Of course she'd immediately think the worse of me._

"Nope!" He deflected cheerfully. The small rock he had lost his shoes at the first day came into view, making his blood rush in anticipation. He quicken just a little. 

"A man, then," Pepper concluded, matching Tony's pace. He genius paused once at the rock, his eyes turning to Pepper to catch her reaction. "Is he - " She paused, her eyes widening once the soft tones of Loki's voice reached her ears. Bright blue met smiling honey, the pair surrounded by only the sounds of cresting waves and a voice too beautiful for words. 

"Is that him?" Pepper whispered, her grip on Tony's arm tightening. 

"Yes; let's go," Tony answered, turning towards the forest. Pepper trailed along behind him, her hand sliding into his in the dense vegetation. Tony held branches and vines aside for her as she continued with their game. 

"Is he famous?" She asked, her tone hushed. Tony's answering snort wasn't at all quiet. 

"Not even a bit." 

"Is he a musician?" 

"Nah." 

"A songwriter? Performer?" 

"No and no; you're at ten." 

"Hey! That's not fair - " 

"It is by my count, Miss Potts." 

"Tony, that first one doesn't - " 

"Tony?" Tony paused, Pepper drawing up short behind him. He smiled softly from where he still stood in the foliage, seeing Loki atop their rock and looking for him. Pepper drew a sharp breath as Loki's torso turned and his scales rippled in the sun. 

"He's a - " she breathed, her voice quite small. 

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I love him," Tony answered just as quietly, taking his cue to step into the grotto. "Hey gorgeous." 

Loki's answering smile was radiant. "Hello." Tony dropped his flip flops to their usual place and leaned to nuzzle a sweet kiss to his merman's smiling lips. "Are you alone?" Loki asked once they parted, his fingers toying with Tony's collar. 

"Nah, Pep's here," he answered with a vague wave of his hand behind him. "She's just taking it all in." 

Loki looked beyond his shoulder to where he knew Pepper to be, smiling softly. "Hello, Pepper." 

Pepper took that as her sign to step out from behind her friend, The Bush. She bit her lip and waved a pale hand. "H-hello." Tony waved her forward. When she didn't move, Tony sighed and stood up to grab her hand. 

"C'mon, Pep. I've been talking you up, so get over here," Tony teased, pushing her to sit where he had been. Loki moved back a few inches, giving the shocked woman more room. Pepper's wide eyes moved along his entire body, from the tip of his tail fin to the top of his very human head. Her mouth hung open inelegantly, prompting Tony to give her a little shake as a sign to compose herself; she took it well. 

"Uh, hi," she finally said. Pepper stuck her hand out. "It's, ah, nice to meet you..." 

Loki carefully took her hand and pumped his arm once. "Loki." 

"Loki," she said, finally smiling. "It's very nice to meet you." 

"And I you, Miss Pepper," Loki answered with his own smile. Tony grinned broadly and dropped a hand to both of their shoulders. 

"This is so cool - I'm so glad the two of you are meeting," he said. "Coolest part of my day." Pepper's tentative smile grew to a grin as her eyebrow lifted from amusement. 

The next few hours flew by - Pepper asked Loki as many questions as she dared (which were quite a few) and the man answered them all. Tony interjected a few times but was far more content to simply stand by and listen. The more the conversation flowed, the more Tony was certain he had made the right choice to involve Pepper. His eyes drew continuously to Loki, watching the shift in the man's beautiful face as he explained his home to an eager Pepper. Those earlier pangs of jealousy from Loki's confidence in liking Pepper faded. The merman was courteous, but there was a certain restraint that he showed that wasn't there when it was just the two of them. 

_I'm still special,_ Tony thought. He ducked his head to hide his grin, not seeing Pepper's knowing glance before she turned back to Loki. 

The sun had dipped far below the palm trees, shrouding the grotto in shadow, before Tony and Pepper pried themselves away from Loki. The genius leaned in for a soft, lingering goodnight kiss that had Pepper turning to give them privacy. He rubbed his nose lovingly against Loki's, enjoying the soft wrinkles as his mustache tickled. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He whispered, leaning for another kiss. 

"I shall be here," Loki answered and tilted into Tony's advancement. Tony cherished the way Loki's eyes were a shade darker when he finally pulled back, a sure sign that he wasn't the only one feeling tingly. 

Loki waved to them as they left; Tony glanced back until he couldn't see those eyes anymore, instead now listening to the quiet song drifting from the grotto. 

Pepper was silent until they were back on the beach proper and still didn't speak until Loki's voice was far behind them. 

"This is where you've been everyday?" She asked, looking over at him. Tony nodded, keeping his pace even with hers as they walked. 

"That's just amazing," Pepper breathed. "I mean, _he's_ just amazing. I don't blame you for wanting to show rather than tell." 

"Not to mention the ears," Tony answered, keeping his tone low. "Carl is up my ass like a bad Vegas trip; I don't need him poking his nose where it shouldn't be. Loki wasn't nervous when I met him, but not everyone might agree with us." 

Pepper nodded solemnly. "Yeah, that's for sure. Half of those people in that resort would happily cut him open if it meant making headway on a new discovery." 

"Pepper," Tony said, drawing up short. He felt a sudden wave of protectiveness for Loki and needed to make himself known. "I know you wouldn't, but I need to say - " 

"Don't worry, Tony," she answered, smiling as she dropped a hand to his shoulder. "I know; I saw it in the way you watched him. You're secret is safe." 

Tony let out a breath he didn't realize he held and smiled back. "Thanks. Just needed to say it." 

They walked on again, silence companionable. Sounds of the water lulled Tony into a soft haze, his body feeling more than a little weightless. Loki meeting Pepper couldn't have been better. His secret meetings had always been wonderful, by now that he could share it with one of his most important people made him feel giddy. 

The composure remained until the resort came into view; Pepper stopped and licked her lips. "Tony?" 

Something in her tone made Tony stop to look at her; the way she didn't meet his eyes made his stomach twist. "Is everything okay?" 

"I was thinking," she answered, trailing off. Her fingers worked the strap of the sandals she still carried. "What are you going to do?" 

"Do what?" He prompted automatically, despite knowing the answer. 

"When we leave," she finished, finally looking at him. There was a pain there he didn't understand. "Loki, have you told him this is only temporary?" 

"No," Tony answered, sighing. He ran his free hand through his hair. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." 

Pepper's expression shifted as she listened to Tony's quiet plan. "Are you certain that'll work? Rather, have you even _asked_ yet?" 

"No," Tony answered carefully, ignoring Pepper's eye roll. "But something tells me he won't say no. It's his choice entirely, of course, but I think this can work. I need your help, though." 

Pepper crossed her arms over her chest thoughtfully. "If I make a few calls I think I could change our accommodations for getting home. Maybe even start the modifications - but you have to ask." Tony nodded. _"Tomorrow."_

Tony grimaced. "So soon?" 

"If you want this to work, _yes._ We're only here for two more days - not even, really. I need to make these changes now." She held his gaze defiantly until Tony finally agreed. 

_"Good,"_ she triumphed, smiling slightly. "Just hold up your end and I'll handle the rest." 

"Thanks, Pep," Tony sighed, drawing her in for a hug. "You're amazing." 

"I know," she chirped, drawing a chuckle from Tony. Pepper pushed back enough to look at Tony. "By the way - you should have told me sooner. You know _The Little Mermaid_ is my favourite movie." 

* * *


	3. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony offers to take Loki with him, but he doesn't quite receive the answer he was expecting.

* * *

Pepper was true to her word. First thing that morning she was knocking on Tony's suite door and waking his ass up. He grumbled and opened the door, rubbing the side of his face. "'M up." 

"Obviously," she drawled, breezing by him and stopping at a table in the living room. She set her folders for the seminar down and sat in the armchair. "I called Happy; he's going to meet us at the docks in Havana. Think Loki could get over there unnoticed?" 

Tony blinked, feeling more awake with the topic. "I dunno, I still haven't _asked_ yet." 

Pepper shrugged and waved her hand. "Semantics. I'm sure he's resourceful enough to get there. Now, as far as the renovations, have you thought of where you want this huge pool to go?" 

Tony flopped down onto the couch beside her armchair. "You know I'm useless before coffee, right?" 

"I was thinking floor fifty and fifty-one. They're the lowest levels of your labs and mainly used for storage anyway. Anything volatile down there I should know about before I give the okay?" She asked, eyeing Tony carefully as the genius rubbed his face with both hands. 

"No," he answered after a few good minutes of silence. "Nothing." 

Pepper nodded, pulling her phone out. "Good; I'll call them now." 

Tony listened to Pepper's voice as she ordered a contractor and gave Happy clearance to leave his second in charge before he left for Havana. She spoke for only a few minutes, promising an email with the blueprints in a few moment's time to be waiting for the contractor once he arrived. Tony had no idea how she'd managed it, but Pepper seemed to have all her ducks in a row with little input from him. 

She really was amazing; Tony had no idea what he'd do without her. 

"There," Pepper said with a smug smile. She looked over at Tony while she put her phone away. "The easy part's done. Now, you have to draw the blueprint and talk to Loki." 

Tony nodded, pulling his nearby tablet to his lap with a stylus. "I can handle the first part, no problem. The other, _well - "_

"There's no going back now, Tony," Pepper cautioned. "Once you send that blueprint over, it's going to start. Are you sure he's going to say yes?" 

Tony thought of Loki's curious eyes, his mischievous smile, his cool lips against Tony's - 

"Yeah," Tony answered. "I'm sure." 

* * *

Tony held his flip flops in his hand as he always did, letting his arm swing as he walked. He whistled, too, something he did just to distract himself from his nerves. He was hella nervous; he felt confident that Loki would say yes and come back to New York with him, but what if he didn't? What if Tony had read Loki all wrong? 

Loki's beautiful voice drifted to him over the crash of waves, the tide higher than normal. Tony had to walk closer to the foliage to keep his feet from getting wet. Loki's voice still carried wonderfully, and within a few more minutes, Tony was standing outside of the little path he took to visit their grotto. 

He pushed aside the branches and vines, like he had every other time, but today, it felt harder. As if his arms were made of lead and the foliage that of steel. Tony pushed through, feeling his heart in his throat when Loki came into view. 

The water had risen in the grotto as well, leaving only a few feet of their rock exposed. Loki still leaned against it, but only his shoulders up were free of water. Tony dropped his flip flops and began to unbutton his shirt. Something told him to wear his swim trunks today, and he was certainly glad he listened to it. 

Loki's eyes were closed, his lips moving slowly in a language Tony doubted he'd ever learn. He stepped lightly into the water of the grotto, warm from the rock formation that separated it from cooler currents and from the day's sunlight. Tony moved slowly towards Loki until his companion's eyes opened and his song stilled. 

"Hello, Tony," Loki said quietly, a content smile on his lips. Tony smiled right back, sitting beside Loki against the rock. The water had risen only a few feet, and at a glance seemed much higher than it was. Loki straightened up once Tony was beside him, leaning immediately into the genius' presence. Tony was able to sit on his knees and keep his head level with Loki above water. 

"Hey beautiful," Tony answered, enjoying the slight flush that brought to Loki's neck and cheeks. He grinned, leaning forward for a sweet kiss. Loki immediately yielded to the touch, resting an underwater hand on Tony's chest. 

"Did you miss me?" Tony teased once they broke apart. Loki pressed his lips together in a thin line, thinking. 

"I suppose," Loki replied after an agonizing pause. Tony barked a short laugh. 

"Uh-huh." Tony pressed forward for another kiss as Loki's fingers traced along his chest. He kept up the lazy patterns even after they parted, making Tony realize he'd never had his shirt off for Loki. He enjoyed the exploration, leaning into Loki's caresses and lips. 

They finally parted when Tony felt something stirring that he wasn't quite sure Loki would know how (or be able) to handle. He brought a hand to cover Loki's over his abdomen, dangerously close to Tony's too obvious interest, and pulled it to his lips to press a kiss to Loki's knuckles. "Loki, we need to talk." 

The merman nodded, his lips still red from Tony's attention but his eyes cleared of the haze they had developed, now the same sharp green as always. He freed his hand of Tony's grasp and trailed a finger along his goatee. "I know you will not be here forever." 

Tony swallowed against the lump in his throat; he knew Loki wasn't dumb. He may not understand everything Tony described to him, but he could pick up on context clues. 

"Tomorrow, actually," Tony heard himself whisper. "Tonight is my last night." 

Loki nodded again, his eyes oddly blank. "I understand." Tony knew it had to be a defense mechanism, like his fucked up humour for him, because Loki's eyes had always been the most expressive part of him. "This is farewell, then." 

Tony shook his head. "It doesn't have to be." At Loki's puzzled expression, Tony took a deep breath and pressed on, taking both of the merman's hands in his. "I can - I _want -_ to bring you with me. I have a boat for tomorrow, and people working on a habitat for you to live in, thousands of feet up so you can see all of New York. We can be together, as long as you want; you can say no, and that's fine too. But I'd really love to be able to take care of you, Loki, if you'd let me." 

Tony ended his ramble a little breathless, feeling his face heat under Loki's impassive expression. He took a deep breath and began to rub circles in the back of Loki's hands. When Tony still had no answer, he felt his heart breaking and gave one more plea: "Please, you can say _no_ and I'll understand, but _please_ say _something."_

Instead of speaking, Loki pulled his hands free of Tony's grasp and the genius immediately closed his eyes, feeling a wealth of pain rush his expression. The water around him rippled and he felt cold in the warm water, and when he opened his eyes, he was suddenly alone. Tony didn't even try to look around, he knew the grotto was empty of its only other occupant. 

Tony sighed, dropping his face to his palms to fight his despair any way he could. He wouldn't cry, even though the tears were practically choking him to be free, because Stark men were made of iron, and perhaps this had been a failure from the start. He and Loki, they were too different. Of all the land dwellers he'd met, one of the three tried to kill him. Tony wouldn't exactly be jumping at a romantic getaway either, given that fact. 

He leaned against the rock again, eyes now on the break in rock formation that brought in water and Loki, willing for some type of sign or a flash of red/gold that would help him not feel totally like shit. 

After twenty minutes of silence and loneliness, Tony Stark pulled himself free of the chilled water and grabbed his shirt and flip flops. He couldn't help looking back, even when he was walking down the main beach. He only gave up when he reached the gate for the pool area. 

That certainly could have gone better. 

* * *

"You have everything?" 

"Of course; I'm not _you,_ Tony." 

The genius shrugged, not feeling his heart in the light teasing Pepper was aiming for. He kept his eyes on his phone, hidden behind his sunglasses. He hadn't been able to fight his disappointment all night, finally giving in to his tears around two in the morning. He woke looking terrible, and no amount of face washing was going to get rid of the puffiness he knew she could see. 

"Hey," Pepper coaxed, dropping a hand to cover the screen of his phone and forcing him to look up to protest. "Why don't you try one more time? Go see if he's there, maybe - " 

"No," Tony answered, harsher than he'd intended. "I got his answer loud and clear." 

"Well, maybe he - " 

Tony just shook his head. "I doubt it. There wasn't _that_ much of a language barrier, Pep." 

She sighed, her eyebrows arching in concern for him. Tony wanted to just go back to his phone and ignore her, but she was Pepper Potts and damn good at getting Tony Stark to do what she wanted. 

"How about this," she began. "The car isn't going to be here for another forty minutes. That should be enough time for you to go check on what you're _obviously missing."_ Her tone booked no argument, and that coupled with her steely gaze, had Tony sighing and shoving his phone into his pocket. 

"Fine," he snapped. "I don't know why you're trying to put salt into the wound, but whatever." 

"Just trust me!" Pepper called as Tony stalked from the lobby to the pool area then to the beach beyond. He was dressed in a complete suit, not at all conducive to being on the beach, but he just ignored the looks he got from the few patrons and followed the now familiar path with ease. 

Tony walked and walked until he found the shoe-abandoning rock and then turned down the semi-hidden path, careful of his suit with the barbs and sticks. Usually, he'd hear Loki singing long before he got to the rock, but today, it was quiet. He figured it would be, after all - why would he show up again anyway? Loki obviously didn't want to be with him more than those amazing few days, and that had to be enough for Tony. 

It couldn't be, and it never _would_ be, but Tony was damn good at bullshitting. 

Tony stepped into the grotto, somehow darker even with the sun so high in the sky. The water wasn't as high as the night before, now much more even with what it usually was. Tony stood, looking around carefully. Loki, of course, was nowhere to be seen. Tony had expected that, but he couldn't stop himself from speaking. 

"I'm leaving," he said to the rock, the focal point of their last few days. "Got a boat waiting in Havana, a few miles from here, then I'll be gone. Maybe I'll see you again in another life." Tony, feeling terribly sentimental, pulled his phone from his pocket and took a quick picture of the grotto. He'd never thought of photographing Loki in all his beauty, not sure if the merman would take to it, but he wasn't here and Tony needed _something_ for closure. 

The genius looked around one last time, willing and failing for Loki to appear. In echo of Loki's last few words: "This is farewell, then." 

He turned and headed through the foliage back to the beach, back to his world with Pepper but without Loki. Even with the sun so high and bright, the world beyond seemed too dark. 

Tony took two steps beyond his shoe rock when he thought he heard something. He looked back at the palm trees and, when nothing happened, shrugged and continued. The genius only got a few more feet before something thudded against the ground beside him, muffled by the sand. He looked curiously at a beautiful sea shell, no bigger than a few inches. Another thud, and another shell, and then another not too far from the first. They were coming from behind him, and now he wondered if someone was throwing shit at him. When he turned, anger on the tip of his tongue, his heart slammed against his chest and stopped. 

It was Loki behind him, on the beach, holding himself up with one arm wrapped around a palm tree and the other poised with another shell in his hand, ready to throw. Tony felt his jaw go slack as he stared at Loki, his feet rooted to the sand beneath him. 

Sure, Loki was using a palm tree, but he was _standing,_ on _legs._ Legs that hadn't been there the day before, or the day before that, or the day before _that._ Legs that shook from obvious exhaustion as he held himself up. Legs that were so long Tony knew he'd stand an easy half-foot over Tony. Legs that were the same pale as the rest of Loki. Legs that were giving out and buckling and Tony suddenly remembered who and where he was and who those legs were connected _to_ and he was sprinting across sand to catch Loki before his new knees connected harshly with the earth. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's chest and broke his fall, letting the gorgeous man lean on him for support as he _sat_ instead of _fell._

"Loki, I've got you!" Tony rushed, pushing the dark hair that had fallen into Loki's face back. He cupped his chin, bringing Loki's face up to look at him. His green eyes were closed, his brows drawn in obvious exertion as his chest rose and fell rapidly to catch his breath. Tony skimmed his fingers along every feature of the face he'd never thought he'd see again, starting from his cheek and chin to his nose and eyebrows, rubbing the crease away with a soft touch. "Are you okay?" 

Loki nodded, bringing up his left hand to grab Tony's wandering one. He opened his eyes and smiled at Tony, his chest still heaving, but he squeezed the hand in his and relaxed. 

Tony decided to tackle the obvious, then (more obvious than Loki _naked_ and practically in his lap). "Loki, you've got legs. How'd you get legs _overnight?"_

Loki's expression turned weary, then. He lowered his eyes to the sand beneath them. Tony ducked his head to hold his gaze. "Hey, you can tell me." 

Loki nodded and mouthed _I can't._ Tony felt his brows furrow. He recognized this; oddly enough, Pepper had even mentioned it the day before. Depending on Loki's answer, Tony literally was about to rethink _everything._

"Loki," he began slowly, making sure he had Loki's attention. "Can you speak?" 

When Loki shook his head, Tony had to fight down hysterics. The merman - _man_ \- grabbed desperately at Tony's suit, seeing the disbelief on the genius' face. He tugged and pulled until Tony could focus his gaze again on him. Loki's beautifully expressive eyes were asking a question - _Are you well?_ It was so clear that Tony could hear Loki's voice in his head. A voice he'd never hear again. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, smiling for Loki's sake. The man relaxed, his expression still concerned, but with an answering smile of his own. Tony was suddenly glad that he had his sunglasses still on. If Loki saw the tears welling up, he had no idea how he'd react. The fact that Loki gave up such a large part of himself to be with Tony was killing him. Tony had accommodations to take Loki just as he was, but the little fucker had gone and changed _everything._

"I need to call Pepper," Tony said, fishing around for his phone. He dialed the number and waited, his eyes never leaving Loki. 

_"Do you have good news?"_ Pepper answered, her voice hopeful. Tony couldn't help but grin; she was going to _love_ this. 

"Fantastic, actually," Tony replied. Loki smiled again, easier this time. "Is the car there?" 

_"No, not for another fifteen minutes. Why?"_

"Have a bag guy sit with our stuff. I need you to buy a robe from the gift shop and some flip flops, maybe a size eleven, and come to the beach." 

_"Flip flops? Why - ?"_

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Tony teased, winking at Loki. He hung up without waiting for her answer and pulled Loki forward for a soft kiss. "Thank you." 

Loki sighed against his lips and nodded when they parted. They sat in comfortable silence while they waited for Pepper. She couldn't believe her eyes, having a reaction similar to Tony. When Tony explained that Loki couldn't speak, Pepper was worse at hiding her expression than Tony had been. She hugged Loki tight around his neck, unable to help her tears. 

Together, the two of them helped Loki regain his footing and led him to the resort. Tony watched his eyes light up at all the people and the building itself, even more when they helped him into the car taking them to the dock. Happy was already waiting with the boat, after all; no need to waste it. 

* * *

It didn't take long for Loki to get used to living in Tony's tower. He took to walking quickly, and once he could without a hand on Tony's shoulder, Tony took him to buy his own wardrobe. 

Tony filled an extra room on his floor with anything that Loki would need and gave it to him. He wanted Loki to have his own space, even though he still ended up sleeping in Tony's bed, and more and more of his clothes migrated to Tony's closet. Tony wasn't complaining. 

Tony eventually showed Loki what was originally going to be his floor at the bottom of his labs. It was beautiful, almost identical to the grotto in Cuba. The contractors had made a very realistic beach along the grotto, and because of the extra thirty feet the other floor gave them, the water was deep and the ocean floor as clear as the beaches Loki might remember. The entire left side of the floor was glass, letting in the natural light from the sun and making the water a beautiful cerulean. Loki froze, taking in everything. Tony himself had only drawn up the plans but never stepped down after Loki came home with him. He had no reason to, but he knew Loki would appreciate having water nearby. 

Tony wouldn't mind swimming every so often, too. 

So when Loki threw off the shirt and shoes he wore and drug Tony's own shirt roughly over his head, Tony figured that swim would come sooner rather than later. He let Loki guide him across the sand and to the actual water, warm as a beach would be after being in the sun all day. He knew JARVIS controlled the temperature and could change it when he wanted, but Tony appreciated not jumping into a freezing cold pond. 

The grey slacks Loki wore began to darken as they absorbed water, his long arm stretched out behind him holding Tony's hand. Tony quickened and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, pushing them both into the water with a chuckle and a splash. He opened his eyes underwater, saw Loki smiling with air bubbles around his mouth from laughter, and Tony's heart hurt. 

Since Loki's voice was lost, he could still sigh and huff and mouth words. Communication wasn't difficult, but Tony missed Loki's voice and laugh and singing so much it _hurt._ He couldn't imagine how Loki must feel, going his whole life and then suddenly not having his voice. All so he could be with Tony. 

Tony grabbed Loki's face and kissed his smiling lips; Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and held him close, his buoyancy still unnaturally good from living as a merman. They kissed until they both needed air, and Loki kicked his feet to bring them to the surface. 

Loki smiled at Tony, again, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. Tony rubbed his wet goatee on Loki's chin and grinned when he swatted him away and moved to the window walls. Tony didn't follow, instead watching Loki press his hands against the glass and peer out. It was close to evening, the sun setting behind a few more buildings and casting the sky in beautiful orange, pinks, and purples. It was breathtaking, the sky, but Tony was distracted by something even more beautiful. 

Loki, his hair wet and dark and slicked back from his face, with his hands and nose pressed against the glass to the outside world. He was so beautiful and curious, his teeth nibbling his lower lip as he watched the world. Tony felt his chest clench almost painfully and swelled with a warmth that only Loki could make him feel. 

"Loki," he said, swimming slowly over. 

Tony was surprised he'd waited so long to say it. 

Loki looked over from the window and the city below, his lip freed of his teeth. His eyes were still as green as ever, reflecting the evening light and the blue of the water. He blinked, his full attention on Tony, who was so quiet that Loki's brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Loki," he began again, licking his lips with a smile. Tony ran a hand through Loki's wet hair, his palm resting against his neck. "Loki, I love you." 

Loki's eyes widened before a large smile - the largest Tony had ever _seen_ \- broke out across his lips. The light from outside seemed to brighten along with it, making Tony squint. He felt the beginnings of a smile, too, knowing that was the only way Loki would be able to answer him, but so happy that he couldn't care. 

Which is why he grabbed Loki's shoulder for support when he actually _spoke._

"I love you too, Tony," Loki said, his voice hardly a whisper from disuse but still as wonderful as Tony remembered. The genius floundered for a moment before latching onto Loki's shoulders. The other man grabbed both of his arms to keep him afloat. 

"I - I'm sorry, what?" Tony gaped. "Could you please _repeat_ that?" 

"I love you, Tony," Loki answered, stronger this time. Tony just blinked, his eyes wide, as Loki smiled and chuckled (it vibrated through his hands and right into Tony's chest) at him. "More than words could describe." 

"But - how - I," Tony stuttered. "I don't _understand,_ how can you talk? It's been a _month - "_

"I must apologize, Tony," Loki began, moving a hand to cup his chin. "I had not meant to frighten you. When you asked that day, the need to finish my spell was dire." 

"Spell for what?" Tony decided he would ignore the whole magic bit, thankyouverymuch, and just get to the good parts. 

"To be with you," Loki answered, as if he were discussing the weather. "To leave my life, I needed to give away something important. Should you love me in turn, I would receive back what I offered." 

"You offered your voice? For _me?"_ Yeah, so he might have been a little squeaky, but Loki just smiled. 

"You are worth it," was his simple answer. Tony couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe _any_ of this. Maybe it was a dream that he'd wake up from in a minute, and the last six weeks would just disappear. He'd tell Pepper and she'd call him a therapist. Done deal. 

But Loki was here and _real_ and cool against his skin in the warm water and now he was kissing him and Tony still wasn't sure his head was screwed on right but _dammit_ was his heart _finally_ happy. He let Loki kiss him until he was panting and couldn't hold himself up in the water, and then they were lying on the beach and Tony was laughing at the absurdity of it all with Loki there right beside him, joining in. 

Tony Stark was a man of science, but even he knew when to not ask questions. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! Please let me know what you thought, and don't forget to check out Shi-Toyu's version too!

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we go! I hope you enjoyed, there are two more chapters to come. Also, don't forget to check out Shi-Toyu's version of the prompt too! It's wonderful. :) Share your thoughts!!


End file.
